Unaffectionate Ryoma Echizen?
by chocobang is sakura hayashi
Summary: She’s Ryoma Echizen girlfriend but she did not felt neither his love nor his affection. what will Ryoma do? “I said, the only right thing I’ve done was to have you…” PLEAE READ AND REVIEW.


**A/N: i just thought of writing a one-shot. i don't know why though. i hope you will like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis. _i just borrow the characters for me to write a fic and for the satisfaction of all of you..._**

* * *

**Summary: Sakuno is Ryoma Echizen's girlfriend but she did not felt like she was one. and her bestfriends, Tomoka and An were getting worried. will Ryoma find a way to be sweet to Sakuno or will she leave him for good?**

* * *

Sakuno ate another piece of chocolate into her mouth. This was seemed to be the sixth day that she had done that. And in those days, she was always down and unsure of what to do.

"How am I supposed to know that I am his girl friend? I mean he did, actually proposed to me but not in way a girl would wish for it," Sakuno said as her friend and her Momo senpai's girl friend sat beside her.

"What do you mean, Sakuno-chan?" An Tachibana asked, "he did asked you to be his girl, what's the problem with that?"

"Well, he only asked me to hang out with him, everyday after their tennis practice but it did not last for even two days and it's has been almost a month now. How would I know that from then on I am his girl friend? I mean, if you and Momo senpai are sweet and Tomoka-chan is dating Kamio-kun and they are obviously getting strong, why won't Ryoma-kun do the same thing?"

"Sakuno-chan," An said as she looked at her friend's disposition, "what do you mean? He does not do anything for you?"

"Well," Sakuno replied as she ate another piece of chocolate as she hands out to her friend.

"No thanks. I get hyper when I eat sweets and Momo-kun does not like it."

"Why?"

"He says he can't handle me. I don't know. But going back to you now, Ryoma-kun does not do anything for you."

"Ano… he said before that we will always hang out, but due to my tennis practice and his as well… we can't hang out as much as I want to. He's always busy and he… he…"

"What did he do?"

"He never asked me out… ano… we only dated once, and I… Drag him only… and he did not even walked me home… you see… we don't do any of those things you and Tomoka-chan do with your boy friends. That's why I do not know I was really his…" Sakuno replied as she was beginning to be down even more.

"Aww. Don't be sad Sakuno-chan. And besides, I think he cares for you. You see, when you had tennis practice before…" An was interrupted by her boyfriend, Momo, who approached them.

"Hey! Sakuno-chan you look so sad? Why?" Momo asked. to him, Sakuno was a little sister, "What did Ryoma-kun did?"

"Well, you're…" she was cut off by Sakuno who grabbed a small portion of the hem of her tennis skirt.

"An-chan…" Sakuno said as her eyes were covered by her bangs. An understood what Sakuno meant.

"I understand, Sakuno-chan. Cheer up okay? I will see you in a few days," An replied as Sakuno looked at her, now a lighter feeling.

"Oi… what were you talking about?" Momo asked.

"Nothing, Take-kun. Let's go. Oniichan will get mad if I'm not at home before sun down," An replied. She was the only girl, aside from his mother, can call her that way, "I'll see you, ne? Always smile. Ja!"

"Take care of her, Momo senpai! Ja!" Sakuno said. Talking to one of her best friends lightened her up a bit.

Sakuno went to the tennis courts and looked for Ryoma. He was still playing with his Kawamura senpai so she went straight home. After all, Ryoma does not really walk her home for the past months of their relationship.

_I think the first and last time he walked me home was the day he asked me to hang out with him? And it wasn't even good. Damn it. How come Ryoma-kun does not show any warmth and love for me. And everybody says I'm lucky to have him. _Sakuno thought as she arrived at her house.

"Sakuno-chan, were have you been? Did you got lost again?" her Obaasan asked.

"Gomenasai, Obaasan. No. I did not got lost. You know that. I just walked slowly. I think," Sakuno replied.

"Okay then. I ate dinner already. There's food on the table. You took so long and I was really hungry. Eat and clean the dishes. Okay? I'll go up stairs now. I'm tired."

"Hai. Don't worry Obaasan. I'll take care of it. Take a rest now," Sakuno replied. _Great. Obaasan won't ask a lot. I'm not prepared to answer it if it is regarding Ryoma-kun._

That night, Sakuno went to bed early. She was not in the mood again after thinking about Ryoma. _Why does he have to be so cold? _

* * *

The next day, was a Saturday and a half day as well, Sakuno went to school early. She was assigned to clean the classroom together with her other best friend, Tomoka Osakada.

"Ne, why are you so quiet, Sakuno-chan? Is there something wrong?"

"Nani?" Sakuno was not in her senses again.

"Sakuno-chan, daishobu? An-chan called me yesterday. She said something about you and Ryoma-kun. Is that true?"

"Ano… I'm okay now. So no need to worry," Sakuno replied. She was avoiding that question from Tomoka.

"Ano… Sakuno-chan, if you are having problems, you can always, call either me or An-chan," Tomoka was serious this time but she did not forget to smile at her.

"Hai!" that day ended with Sakuno not seeing Ryoma, not even his shadow for that matter. _I guess he is off to practice now._

On the other hand, Ryoma was looking for her. _Where is she? I haven't seen her since yesterday? _This time, Ryoma was now worried on not seeing her. He was her boy friend after all; it's just that he was different from all the guys who show affection to their girl friends, like his Momo senpai and Kamio senpai.

"Where is she?"

"Oi. Ochibi, practice starts now," his Kikimaru senpai said.

"Hai!" Ryoma repilied as he walked to his tennis practice. _I have to find her later. _

* * *

On the other hand, tennis practice for the girls were dismissed early and Sakuno changed into her uniform and got her tennis bag when her cellphone rang.

"Hello…" Sakuno said to the other person on the line.

"Sakuno-chan, where are you?" this is An."

"Oh. An-chan, ano… I'm still here at school. Why?"

"Tomoka-chan and I will go out for shopping. Want to come? We'll meet at 2pm at the train station."

"Ano…"

"C'mon, Sakuno-chan. We don't actually hang out for a while now, and it's just us girls," An replied. _I hope she says yes. Nothing beats the therapy of shopping when you're down._

"Honto. We don't go out often, okay then. I will see the two of you. Ja!" Sakuno replied as she left school to go home and get dressed.

On the other hand, Ryoma was calling her at the same time An was talking to her. "Why is it busy?"

"Ochibi, let's go now. Buchou might scold us. I don't want to run 20 laps again," his Momo senpai said.

"Hai!" Ryoma left his phone inside his bag and proceeded with training.

Sakuno got home as fast as she could. _I can eat lunch and take a shower. _She did that and had a hot shower just the way she wanted.

It was exactly 2pm when she arrived at the train station, "Sakuno, were here!" Tomoka said.

"Gomenasai. Am I late?" Sakuno asked her bestfriends.

"Iie. I think we all arrived at the same time," Ann replied.

"Let's go then? Shopping time," Tomoka said as the three went to several boutiques to shop for clothes, shoes and accessories.

It was 4:30 in the afternoon when they were done. They went inside a food chain and ordered their meal. They always eat there together after all.

"I just don't get Akira-kun. He is so lazy. His room was a mess when I went there yesterday. If he wasn't sweet, I will dump him for sure," Tomoka blurted.

"Take-kun is messier," An giggled, "I fix his room once or twice a week. I can't stand his things scattered all around his room. But then again, I give in when he makes a cute face after getting scold by me. I think I can't resist him."

"What about you Sakuno-chan?" Tomoka asked. This was their way to make their best friend open up.

"Sakuno-chan?!"

"Sakuno-chan!"

Sakuno can't take it anymore. It hurts her when ever their topic is her relationship with Ryoma. And this time, she snapped, "Ryoma-kun does not do anything for me! After all, he's always like that! Maybe it was his way of telling me to leave him!"

Then realization hit her. _Damn, I now lost my two best friends. What have I done? _"I am so sorry." Then she walked out on them and run as fast as she can.

The aforementioned guys were actually on the other side of the food chain. They did not want to bother them so they can eavesdrop on their conversation. Momo and Kamio were happy with what their girlfriends had said, but Ryoma was not.

"I do care for her," Ryoma said out of the blue.

"Ne, if you do, then why did she reacted that way?" his Momo senpai asked.

"Honto. She won't snap like that if she was happy. Tomo-chan is like that when I upset her," Kamio added.

"You're lucky, both of you are in the same school. You have lots of chances to hang out with her. Unlike us," Momo said.

"I should follow her," Ryomo said as he stood up and followed his girl friend. _I have to make it up to her. She might leave me. I can't take that._

"Hey, were you eavesdropping?" Tomoka asked as she pinched Kamio on his right ear like a mother who is about to scold his son.

"it does not matter now. What matters is that he catches up with her. I bet if he won't she'll dump him for sure. I'm very sure," An said.

"I hope," Kamio said.

"Did you go on shopping, An-chan?" Momo asked his girl friend.

"Yes. But Sakuno-chan left her things. I'll bring it to their house before I go home. I think her Obaasan is at home," An replied.

"I'll come with you," Momo said as he got An's shopping bag and Sakuno's too.

"We'll go now," An said.

"Okay. Momo senpai, bring her home after going to Sakuno-chan's house!" Tomoka replied.

"Ja!" Kamio said as they watched the couple walk away from them, "Let's go now"

"hai!"

* * *

On the other hand, Ryoma can't find his girl friend. _Where will I find her? The city is too big. Where will I find her? _Then realization hit him, the _big sakura tree at the park! She likes it there. I think…_

_Why won't he care for me like Momo senpai and Kamio senpai do to An-chan and Tomo-chan. It's unfair. So unfair. _Sakuno thought as she sat down on one of the huge roots of the tree with her knees closed to her face.

Ryoma found her at last but he was out of breath. _I'd rather run 50 laps than to say sorry to her at the moment. She might leave me. _When he saw her sitting there, his heart felt like exploding. _Damn! What have I done?_

He approached and sat down in front of her, they were alone in the park since the sun was about to set, "Sakuno-chan…"

She was still in her position not minding his boy friend speaking.

"Sakuno-chan… Gomenasai…"

"You should be." Sakuno said firmly.

"Gomenasai… I care for you Sakuno-chan…"

"Liar."

"It's not a lie… I do care for you… a lot. Demo… I was… I was afraid that I'd mess things up… so…"

"So…"

"So I acted like the usual…I did not know what to do… but I followed what might heart tell me… that is to have you…"

"Nani?" Sakuno was calm right now. She was taking everything in, everything Ryoma was saying.

"I said, the only right thing I've done was to have you…"

"Ryoma-kun…"

"I do care for you… so much… but I do not want to screw things up…"

Realization hit Sakuno. _Did Ryoma have a girl friend before? I think not… it's my fault. I did not understand his situation._

"Ryoma-kun… gomenasai… I should have understood you…"

_She thinks it her fault? No… its not her fault… _Ryoma thought as he just pulled Sakuno in for a kiss. Sakuno was shocked by his actions. R_yoma-kun is kissing me? The reserved boy is kissing me? My boyfriend is kissing me?! _

Ryoma thought Sakuno did not like to be kissed so he pulled away with an irritated look as he covered his face with his cap. Sakuno saw his reactions and pulled him into another kiss, "If that's the only time you'll kiss me, I swear you will never be a regular and you won't win any game."

She was cut off when Ryoma kissed her again. He made his way into her as their tongues dance in an unheard tune. It was sweet and passionate. They only broke the kiss due to lack of air, "I will make sure you are the happiest girl friend."

"Ryoma-kun…"

"I love you, Sakuno-chan…"

"I love you too…" and the Ryoma pulled her into another kiss. After that day, every girl, except An and Tomoka was jealous of how sweet Ryoma was with Sakuno.

* * *

"I have 2 other favorite hobbies," Ryoma said.

"What is then?"

"Aside from tennis and playing with Karupin, the first one is being with you…"

"what's the other?"

"Kissing you," Ryoma said with a smirked after seeing Sakuno's actions. he then do his new found favorite hobby, kissing his girlfriend.

* * *

**A/N: its done. i hope you will like it.**

**Some Japanese words i used:**

**senpai - a senior**

**-chan - a cute addition to someone's name, i think its mostly for girls**

**-kun - a cute additon to someone's name, mostly for boys**

**ja / ja ne - bye/ good bye**

**gomenasai - sorry**

**obaasan - grandmother**

**daishobu - are you okay?**

**ochibi - baby, younger person**

**honto - true**

**Iie - no**

**Hai - yes, i'm coming (it has a lot of meanings)**

**A/N: i think those were the words i used. please read and review! Arigatou. Ja!**


End file.
